Hidden Flames
by TheLagiaHunter
Summary: Follow the story of Natsu Dragneel as he struggles in life after a mission goes horribly wrong.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time in a world called Earthland<em>, _a world like any other. A world full of beauty and greatness._

A bird's eye view of a forest is shown. Then the scene changes, passing through the forest while showing the wildlife that live there. At the end of the forest shows the sea. Then the scene slowly goes under. As the scene moves underwater showing the many sea life, it slowly rises. Now shows a scene of a town near the sea.

_From the beauty of nature to the greatness of man, it is a truly wonderful world to live in._

Now the scene shows the daily lives of the people that live at the town. From the children playing at the park enjoying their time to the adults working their lives for their family.

_But what makes it different from the other worlds that it has..._

A woman is shown using a stick that glows and lifts a crate, heavier than what she could lift on her own, with out any problem. Then a man is shown using a crystal that suddenly lit on fire and uses it for cooking.

_...magic. It is a world filled with magic. Magic is found everywhere from nature itself to the very homes of the people. Magic is also bought and sold in every market place. For most, it is merely a tool use for daily life. But for some, magic is an art._

A young man suddenly lit his hand and shoots a beam at what appears to be a huge monkey-like-beast. Behind him, another young man with a sword that is filled with electricity jumps in front and slash the beast with his sword.

_These are the wizards. Some are born with magic and they spend most of their lives devoting in mastering the arts of magic. Most of them are in a wizard's guild._

A group of wizards is shown entering a building. Inside, it shows many wizards doing whatever they like from just simply hanging around to going out on a job.

_Banded together, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many of these guilds are scattered throughout the world. Some guilds are small, others are large and strong. A certain guild stand high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. It also houses some of the greatest wizards that ever lived from which these legends came from. It is nonetheless ready to create more legends in the future. Like a certain legend from a certain young man from the same guild for example..._

Now a scene shows a boat in the middle of a vast ocean with two passengers on board: a young man around at the age of 16-18 with a salmon colored spiky hair and wearing with just a white trousers that looks like it has seen better days and a white scaly scarf that he wore around his head like a headband. His height is around 5'10 or taller, quite muscular and he has a tattoo on his right shoulder. The tattoo is red and looks like a fairy with a tail. The other one next to him standing or rather flying is a male cat. He is blue with a white underbelly and a white-tipped tail. He has wings that looks like it is from an angel and is wearing nothing but a tattered green backpack. He has a tattoo on his back, similar to the young man but it is green and also it is hidden by his backpack.

"Hey Natsu, when are we going to get there?" the blue cat asked.

"I don't know Happy but we will get there. We will get home safe and sound." the one called Natsu answered.

"Natsu, we're lost at sea for two months and we haven't found any land at all. I'm starting to think we are not going to see home anymore." The cat named Happy said while he is starting to cry.

"Don't say that! We are going home and we will see our family again. So please Happy, don't lose hope because I believe we're going to get through this predicament. Besides we are wizards of Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail wizards never give up for as long as there is hope, we will see our home and family again." Natsu assured him.

"You're right Natsu! I will never give up and sorry for what I've said." Happy smiled and said.

"That's the spirit and don't worry about it." Natsu said.

"Thanks Natsu. Oh um Natsu, I think we should ready." Happy said with a scared expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked confused on what Happy said.

"Look behind you!" Happy shouted while pointing on what is behind Natsu.

"Huh?" He turns around and sees a storm approaching them.

"Happy! Brace yourself and hold unto me." Natsu yelled.

Natsu grab Happy as he duck and Happy hold unto Natsu as they brace themselves to the storm. Waves started to get bigger that rocked back and forth on their boat as well with heavy rains that started to fill the boat with water. Happy started to get scared and cry as the storm gets stronger. Natsu on the other hand tries to calm Happy down with a melody that he use to calm himself when he is sad.

Happy started to calm down by the melody and look at Natsu with assurance on his face that it is going to be all right. Happy felt safe that Natsu will protect him from the storm.

"Hey Natsu. Where did it all go wrong?" Happy asked.

"I don't know but we will get through this. Just believe that we will be okay." Natsu said.

As the storm rages, Natsu can't help but think on what Happy said. Then he started to remember and felt sad at what happened before. He started to think that they can never go home but he quickly remove those thoughts as he felt that there is something he needed to do back home and won't let anyone stop him from reaching his destination.

'Don't worry Happy. We will go home...' Natsu started to close his eyes as he awaits the storm to be finish.

'...to Fairy Tail' He started to reconcile that day. The day it all went wrong.

_Not all their legends started out well. All of these wizards know that in the beginning is hard but with hope they can accomplish everything and what that story of that young man experienced is only just a beginning. The young man's name is Natsu Dragneel. A wizard of the guild Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I originally wanted this story to be a NaMiLi but I decided against it because I think it will cause unnecessary backlash to the story. I also intended this to be beta read first before posting but I really have no idea to do how. Any ways this my second fic so enjoy.


	2. From the Beginning

**_From the Beginning_**

* * *

><p><em>Starting from where we left off. We find our two heroes stuck in a strange predicament. With no other options, they decided to brace the storm as they hope that they will get out of this alive. But how in the world they got stranded in the first place? The answer lies two months ago before any of this ever happened. <em>

~Two Months Earlier somewhere in a country known as Fiore~

It was a sunny day in the outskirts of a field. The sun shinning across the beautiful blue sky on this peaceful-looking field. The birds flying across the sky without a care in the world. Truly a remarkable scene. Yep, It is a nice normal day. Nothing could ruin this peaceful and beautiful moment.

*Boom*

Suddenly, a man fell from the sky and landed so hard on the ground so hard that it created a crater at least a good 6 feet. Luckily, he is still pretty much alive considering the fact that he has bruises ,scratches and burns all over his body. He even broke several bones but nonetheless the man is alive and manages to escape death's grip.

"Ughhhhhhhhh..." the man groaned.

"Yo! Dude are you okay?" another man showed and checked up on the poor man.

The poor man suddenly lost his consciousness as soon as the man came.

"Damn it! Boss! He's knock out!" the man yelled at another man who came to the scene.

"Tch! What the hell was that?!" the 'boss' said.

"I don't even know what happened." his lackey said.

"I happened." a mysterious voice said.

They turn around to see the newcomer. He is a young man around the age of 16. He has spiky pink hair and wearing a black open waist coat with gold trimmings, a black wristband on his left wrist and a white pair of trousers. He also wore a white scaly-looking scarf. Tall, quite muscular and to complete his appearance; a red tattoo that looked like a fairy.

"So it was you who did this to him." said the 'boss' while pointing at his knocked out partner.

"Yeah. So what if I did." the young man answered.

"I am going to kill you for what you did!" the 'boss' yelled and he suddenly raised his hand and it started glowing.

**"Great Firebomb" **he yelled and on his hands a magic circle appears and shoots out a huge fireball at the pink-headed teenager. The boy didn't move and simply stand there awaiting for the fire to hit him. It did and a huge explosion is caused.

"Hahahaha! You are a fool to mess with this." He laughed while pointing confidently at himself to prove his point.

The next thing happened shocked the man and his lackey. The flames started swirling around at the place where the pink-haired man stood. To their horror, they saw the same boy standing there unharmed and sucking the fire around him. He finished eating the fire and he let out a burp.

"Man! Your flames taste like crap." the teen commented.

The men stood in fear as they watched the boy walking slowly to them. The lackey suddenly remembers who he is and slowly speak up.

"B-boss... I-i... know who he is... the pink.. hair, the.. white.. scarf that.. looks like it has dragon scales.. on it. He is- " the man stuttered troubled at saying his words but was cut off.

"Your right. My name's Natsu Dragneel. The Salamander of Fairy Tail." Natsu declared.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" **

His right hand lit itself on fire and punched the lackey straight to his face and sending him several feet flying. The 'boss' just stood there horrified on what happened to his partner. Not long, he realized that he's next.

"W-wait.. please don't hurt me." the man pleaded but it was no use.

"Too late."

"**Fire Dragon's Roar"**

He sucked some air puffing his mouth and he blew a roaring fire towards the unfortunate man, knocking him out easily.

"Man! That was easy." Natsu said.

_This young man is Natsu Dragneel. A formidable mage of the wizarding guild Fairy Tail. His magic is a lost form of magic known as **Dragon Slayer Magic**. It is a type of magic that allows the user to transform the body into that of a dragon's. He is known for his carefree and destructive behavior. He is also known by his moniker 'Salamander' which is due to his magic and personality._

"Aye! But you over did it." a voice came behind Natsu.

The voice belonged to a male cat. He is blue with a white underbelly and a white-tipped tail. He has a green backpack and beneath the backpack, a green Fairy Tail mark. He also have bird-like wings that gives him the ability to fly.

_This cat is a member of Fairy Tail. His name is Happy and his magic is **Aera**, which grants him to sprout wings and fly. Carefree like his partner and besfriend Natsu, addicted to fish and a little trouble maker. Despite this, he is loyal and good-hearted. Although lacking at the fighting department, he makes for this by his vast knowlegde about the world around him._

"What do you mean Happy?" Nastu asked, still don't get what Happy means.

"I'm pretty sure we're here to capture them, not send them to oblivion!" the blue cat said while pointing at the poor souls.

"Come on Happy, they're pretty much alive." Then Natsu pointed at the poor souls. "See. They're sleeping which makes them easier to capture now." He said while trying to make a point.

"Natsu." Happy then put his paw on his forehead. "It is called unconsciousness. But seriously, when will you learn that there is more to that than by just simply beating stuff up. Be smart 'like that will ever happen' and try not make any stupid ideas that seems to lead towards destruction."

"Oh come on Hap. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Besides, when did I ever go wrong."

"Like the time, you challenge Laxus and ate his lightning."

"I just thought I could get a power-up"

"Or like the time, you kicked that huge vulcan without thinking there is a town behind it."

"Hey! It's not like I have a choice. Besides I'm off the hook on that one."

"Or like the time, you destroy that ship simply because of your stupid weakness."

"..."

"..."

"You have to point that out." Natsu realized he just lost the argument.

"It seems I proved my point." Happy said with a smile.

"Shut up Hap." Natsu just grunted and sighed.

"Hehehehe... Now come Natsu. Let's get the reward." Happy then left towards a nearby town.

"Oy Hap! Wait up." Natsu then tied up the knock-out men and carry them as he went towards where Happy went.

~Three Hours Later. Somewhere in a train towards a city~

"Ughhhhhhh..." Natsu groaned while looking like he is about to explode.

"Don't worry Natsu. We're almost there." Happy said while nibbling a fish.

"Curse... this... metal... deathtrap..."

*sound of a loudspeaker being turn on*

"Attention to all passengers on board. We are now 5 minutes to Magnolia Station. For those who want to get off at the station, please be ready. Thank you." The voice of the conductor said on the loudspeaker.

"Finally..." Natsu while trying to hold back his lunch.

~Five Minutes Later. At the station of Magnolia~

"Land! Sweet beautiful land!" Natsu shouted while kissing the ground.

"Natsu! Let's go already. My fish is waiting at the guild already." Happy said while wailing his arms.

"Alright! Let's go." Natsu the ran towards his guild with Happy following from behind.

_The city they are in is called Magnolia. Located at the southern-eastern part of the country Fiore with the sea not too far from where it is located and has a population of 60,000 inhabitants. A merchant city that has been prosperous in magic since the ancient era. Such reputation is supported by the fact it houses the strongest known guild in the country, Fairy Tail._

As Natsu ran with Happy across the street avoiding the people that walk their own way, they ran into a person as they turn on a corner towards their destination. The person they ran into is a petite teenage girl. She has short white hair and is wearing a short red dress with a white collar and a bow. Up on her arms to the elbow, she wore gold rings with a pink fabric flow down from it. She wore tall black socks with a pair of brown shoes to go with it. She has a red Fairy Tail mark on her left shoulder. The duo recognize who she is.

"Lisanna! Nice to see you." The duo both said.

"Natsu, Happy. I see your back from your mission." the teenage girl said.

_This young lady is Lisanna Strauss. Fellow wizard and childhood friend of Natsu Dragneel. A kind-hearted young woman who loves her family and animals. Her magic is **Take Over**. It allows the user to turn and use the ability of any soul they capture. For her, she uses **Animal Soul**; a fitting magic considering she loves all kinds of animals._

"Aye! Natsu went overboard though." Happy said as he hug Lisanna.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu. Don't be like that to your own son. Your his father, you should very well know how to control yourself." Lisanna said while she hug Happy back.

"Lis! That's forever ago and it's not my fault that I want to beat things up." Natsu crossed his arms and pouted.

"Your so cute when you pout." Lisanna said as she let go of the blue cat.

"I'm not cute!" Natsu yelled while blushing.

"Ye-yeah." She giggled at seeing Natsu blushing.

"Whatever. Wanna come and hang out at the guild with me and Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Hmmm. Maybe later. Mira-nee asked me to do something back at home, so maybe later?" she said.

"Okay. Meet me at the park later. We can hang out after you finish what your sister asked you to do." Natsu answered while grinning.

"Very well. Bye Natsu, bye Happy. See you two later." she waved as she left.

"Bye Lisanna." Both answered while they waved back at the white-haired girl.

"Come on Hap. Let's go."

"Aye!" They both ran to their destination.

~A Few Minutes Later at the front of the Fairy Tail guild building~

The duo arrived at their destination. In front of them is the Fairy Tail guild. The building is at least 3 stories high. The building has a Chinese-feel ring to it. They both stood there admiring the guild they been in their whole lives with a smile on their faces, they decided to enter the guild.

"We're back!" the duo shouted.

"Welcome back Natsu!" their guild mates greeted them.

"So, Flame Brain has returned." an all too familiar voice to Natsu said.

Natsu turned to where that voice came from. He saw a young man around his age standing on one of the tables. He has a raven-colored hair, for some reason wearing nothing but his boxers and a cross-shaped necklace and on his right chest a dark blue Fairy Tail mark.

"Why do you care Ice Stripper?! Missed me!" Natsu yelled back at the man.

"Like I ever missed you and who you calling a stripper?!" the man retorted back.

"Gray, your clothes." Happy pointed at Gray.

"Huh?" He looked at himself to find he is only wearing a boxer. "How did that happened?!"

_This naked young man is Gray Fullbuster. Another fellow wizard and rival of Natsu Dragneel. He uses **Maker Magic**. A magic that is capable of molding to any object the user desires. For Gray, he uses **Ice Make** which he is capable of creating everything out of ice. He and Natsu have been rivals for years though they wouldn't admit it, they see each other as brothers and care for each other. Another interesting trait about Gray is that he has a habit of stripping, willing or unwillingly._

"Seriously, you're really an idiot sometimes Ice Stripper." Natsu said as he laughed at Gray's predicament.

"Like your one to talk Flame Brain." Gray retorted.

"What did you say!"

"I said you're an idiot."

"Why you!"

"Um Natsu. I think you should stop befo- ahhhh." Happy tried to stop Natsu but failed as the two started to fight which eventually turn to an all-out brawl with the other guild members joining.

"Oh boy, this is why I hate men. They have no manners whatsoever." a brunette wearing a blue bikini top and brown pants said while drinking a barrel of beer.

"Oh come on Cana, they're just having fun." a bluenette said wearing a short orange dress and a headband to tie her her up.

"Yeah whatever." She answered while drinking her beer without a care in the world.

As the brawl continues on, one member started to use magic which results to all them using magic.

"Uh oh! They're going overboard!" Happy yelled as he watched in horror as they started to use magic.

Before any of them use magic, all of them heard a loud, strong yet strict feminine voice that send a shiver to their spines.

"Who the hell started this fight!?"

Everyone suddenly sweat in fright as they recognize who that voice belong to. Then everyone pointed at Natsu and Gray.

"It was them!" everyone excluding the two.

"Traitors!" both of them shouted.

"So it was you two."

The two froze and they turn around to where the source of the voice came from. They saw a scarlet haired woman who is probably older than the two of them. She has a curvaceous figure and wearing an armor with a blue skirt, metal gloves and brown boots. She has a blue Fairy Tail mark on her lower left shoulder. She look at the two pissed at what they are doing. She started to walk towards them. The two just stood there in fear as they know there is no use escaping her wrath.

"We're sorry we won't do it again. We swear so please don't hurt us!" they both pleaded but it was no use as she started to pummel the two to the ground.

_The woman beating the two to a pulp is Erza Scarlet. She is known for her strict behavior but inside her, she is a kind woman with an addiction to cheese cakes. Her magic is **Requip**, which allows the user to summon any weapons in their arsenal. For her, she mainly summons different armors as well as different bladed weapons with different properties from increasing her strength to giving the ability to use lightning. A remarkable mage being S-class earning the name, The Fairy Queen 'Titania'._

"I hope you two learned your lesson because if you don't, there is more hell to come." Titania said after giving them a beating of a lifetime.

The two just weakly nodded as they lie on the floor in pain.

"Good." She then left to whatever she is doing.

"Man. She sure can punch." Natsu weakly said.

"You can say that again." Gray replied back.

"And who's fault that they started a fight and use magic." an old man's voice is heard.

The two turn around to see a short old man wearing a funny looking clothes that resembles to that of a jester.

"We're just a having a good fight gramps." Natsu answered.

"Yeah. But it's not us who started to use magic." Gray said.

"Well whatever. You just have to go overboard now do you." the old man replied back.

_This old man is the guild master of Fairy Tail. His name is Makarov Dreyar. A quite perverted old guy and has no shame in showing it. Despite his perverted tendencies, he is a wise old man who believes that by being yourself is right way of being a good wizard. He also cares for his guild members like they are his children and in turn his guild members love him like a father._

"Whatever. Hey Hap! Let's go meet up Lis!" The dragon slayer shouted at his feline comrade.

"Aye! Wait for me!" The duo ran out the guild to meet their friend.

Makarov just watched the duo leave and sighed at the antics of the dragon slayer.

'When will that brat ever learn?' He thought and sighed once again. As he just about to do his own business, a strange feeling came over him and telling him it is not good.

'Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen? And also why do I feel that Natsu will be the center of it all?' He just sat there lost in his own thoughts hoping the feeling will not be bad as he thought but boy oh boy he thoughts would soon become a reality.

~Half-hour Later at a park in Magnolia~

The duo just arrived at the park. Finding a good spot to lie around, he saw a huge tree in the middle of the park. He decided to rest there and wait for their white-haired friend. Happy sited near his best friend and decided to sleep. Natsu while resting at the tree close his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

He started to dream him, Happy and Lisanna doing a mission together. It all went well until he started to imagine Lisanna disappearing as well as Happy and the imaginary land around him began to look like a war zone. While standing at the center of war zone, he saw his friends lying around bloodied and dead. He looked at the horror as the ground started to break and swallow his dead friends.

"No this can't be happening!"

He looked around to see that his friends are gone. He started to wail in sorrow as he felt useless that he cannot save his friends. He fail to notice that there is a man slowly walking to him. He has black hair, blood-red eyes and is wearing a black robe with a white tunic wrap around. Natsu finally notice his presence and look up the man standing before him.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu. You disappoint me. You fail to stop me and payed the price." the man answered without showing a sign of emotion.

"What do you mean?"

"Look around you. It is like this because you fail."

"No! Please there has to be a way to reverse this!"

"I'm sorry Natsu. There is only one chance and you fail."

Natsu fell on his knees on the horrors of his failure caused. He didn't notice the man summoning a sword and stab Natsu in the chest.

Natsu shot his eyes open to see that it is just a nightmare. He looked around him to see if it still is a dream. He sighed gladly that it is all over. He then went into deep thought again. He can't help but think on what was the dream was. He just hope that whatever it is, it won't ever happen.

~About Two Hours Later at the same park~

The sun started to go down turning the pretty blue sky into a beautiful orange atmosphere. Natsu still in deep thought on what he dreamt didn't notice the person coming towards him. Lisanna arrived as she started to look for Natsu. She found him sitting by the tree with Happy still asleep in deep thought. Worried, she decided two snap him out of it.

"Natsu!" She leaned near his ear and screamed his name.

"Wahhhhh!" Natsu snap out of his trance at the moment his name was heard. It also woke Happy up. He then look up at the person in front of him with a worried look on her face.

"Natsu are you okay?" she asked.

"Uhh.. Don't worry. It's nothing." He answered with a smile. "Just thinking about something." he added.

"Wow! I've never see the day. Natsu is actually thinking." Happy said while shocked at what he heard from Natsu.

"Shut up!" Natsu growled.

Lisanna giggled at the scene, banishing her worries alongwith it.

"Now now." Lisanna said.

"So, wanna hang out?" Natsu asked her.

"Sorry. I'm here to tell that I'm going on a mission with Mira-nee and Elf-nii." She answered.

"What!? Really! What kind of mission?" Natsu asked once again.

"A S-class mission." Lisanna answered with a smile.

"Awwww. Can I come with you guys?" Natsu pleaded.

"Sorry Salamander. You can't come with us." A devilishly female voice said.

They turn to see who said that. A beautiful white haired woman is what they saw. She had her hair tied to a ponytail by a dark ribbon. She is wearing similar to Gothic Fashion a dark sleeveless shirt that leaves her stomach expose, a tight leather short and a high heel boots that reach above her knee. She has a white Fairy Tail mark on her left thigh.

"Aw come on Mira. Please let me go with you guys."

_The woman standing in front of our two heroes is Mirajane Strauss or Mira for short. The elder sister of Lisanna Strauss, she cares for her family that she is wiling to break the bones of her enemies if they so much hurt them. Also known as the Demon of Fairy Tail which is due to her devilish personality and her magic. Like Lisanna, her magic is **Take Over**. Unlike her sister, her soul transformation comes in the form of demons or **Satan Soul**. Like Erza, she is too a S-class and like Natsu whose rival is Gray, her rival is the Fairy Queen Titania. Although tough on the outside, like many girls she too has a soft spot to someone. Her beauty attracts a lot of attention but her attention is only to a certain pink-headed dragon slayer._

"Sorry to say this but no." Mira answered back.

"Oh come on. Please let me go on this mission." Natsu still not giving up on wanting to go.

"Sorry Natsu but a man has got to protect his family on his own." a newcomer has just arrived.

A very large and bulky man appears. He too has white hair and is wearing a dark blue long-sleeved open-collared jacket that has a symbol(kanji) on its back meaning 'the greatest' with a pair of pants matching his jacket and Japanese-looking sandals. He has a black Fairy Tail mark on the left side of his neck.

"Please Elfman! Just let me come." Natsu still wanting to go.

_This large man is Elfman Strauss. The middle child of the Strauss siblings. A man obsessed with the word man and has a huge ego. Despite this setback, he is kind and wiling to protect his family and friends from any danger. Like his siblings, his magic is **Take Over **in the form of **Beast Soul**. But unlike his siblings, he can't perform a full-body transformation without trouble while his siblings can transform with ease._

"No means no Natsu. You just have to deal with it." Elfman said.

"Please I'll do anything man, anything!" Natsu said hoping it would work while doing 'puppy eyes'.

"Anything huh." Mira said. She then think it would be best for Natsu to come for if he comes, she can spend more time with him and she can get Natsu to do anything she wants. 'Not a bad idea and those puppy eyes are freaking cute.' Mira thought

"Okay Natsu. You can come but keep your promise." Mira said while she devilishly smiled.

"I promise!" Natsu said with a grin on his face. 'Why do I get the feeling I would regret that I'd say that?' Natsu thought with a drop sweat trickled down at the side of his face.

"Okay then. Natsu pack up, we're leaving later this hour. Meet ya at the station." Mira said then she left with her siblings following her.

"See ya later Natsu." Lisanna then waved at Natsu before leaving.

"See ya!" Natsu replied back.

"Natsu. I'm staying too tired to move." Happy yawned.

"You lazy cat. Very well, you can stay. Be good and maybe I'll bring back some fish when I return."

"Aye!"

Natsu carry Happy as they went home to their house in the forest. On the way, Happy asked.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah."

"Please don't do anything stupid."

"Not this conversation again." Natsu sighed.

"Natsu. I'm serious. The mission is S-class. Anything can happen on those kind of mission." Happy said with a serious yet worried look.

"Okay Hap, I'll be careful and don't worry Hap, I have others that could watch my back. Besides what could go wrong?" Natsu said with assurance.

"Okay if you say so."

_As they went on their way, the dragon slayer will soon realize that he will regret sayings those words because soon a problem will arise and he will be the center of it all._

* * *

><p>=Preview=<p>

Natsu: Hey Hap looks like the first chapter is complete.

Happy: Yeah I wonder what happens next.

Natsu: I'm so excited for the next one because the author said I'm about to unleash a hidden power of mine.

Happy: Natsu! Don't say that, it might cause spoilers.

Natsu: What!? This is a preview right. I don't see why I say some things that might cause spoilers. Aren't they just the same thing?

Happy: Natsu. There is a difference between a spoiler and a preview. Besides you told them the part of the plot. Things might go wrong if we say more.

Natsu: Fine. Look we're almost out of time.

Happy: Okay, let's say it together.

Natsu & Happy: Next time on Hidden Flames. **What went wrong?**

Natsu: I still don't see the difference.

Happy: Whatever Natsu. Time's up!

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Damn my computer's broke, had to write this in my iPad. I will focus this story only because I simply want to finish this. Also I might finish. this rather quickly since Christmas Break is near and I will have a lot of free time. Well 1st chapter is up thanks for reading!

-LagiaHunter


	3. What went wrong?

_**What went wrong?**_

* * *

><p><em>Continuing from where we left off, our hero Natsu Dragneel has just been invited himself to join a S-class job with the Strauss siblings. There we will later find out just how things will go wrong from here and out. What we will find you ask? You'll just have to see. Now on to the story.<em>

~Present Time somewhere at the middle of an ocean~

In the middle of a stormy sea lies a boat with two occupants: Natsu Dragneel and Happy. They've been stuck at sea for over two months with no hope of ever reaching land but they are determine that they will go home to Fairy Tail.

"Hey Natsu?" Happy asked while clinging to Natsu.

"Yeah Happy." Natsu replied.

"What went wrong? I thought it was just a simple mission."

"You don't know Hap?" Natsu asked seeing where this is going.

"No. You never really told me even though I heard it from the others but I want to hear it from you." Happy shook his head then he point at Natsu.

"Do you really want the whole story? Beacuse to tell you the truth, I don't really know what happened. And to be honest, I blame myself for what happened." Natsu said with sadness in his voice.

"Don't you ever say that! We will never blame you for what happen." Happy screamed at Natsu.

"But-" Natsu tried to answer back but was cut off.

"Please Natsu. Please don't blame yourself. We all make mistakes and what do we do from those mistakes, you learn from it." Happy spoked maturely.

"Thanks Hap!" Natsu thanked his friend.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, you're the one who taught me this."

"Heh. Guess your right." Natsu replied with a smile but still couldn't help but feel guilty for putting them in this situation.

"How about you tell me at least from the beginning?" Happy asked once again.

"Okay Hap. It all started about two months ago when I invited myself on a mission with Mira and her siblings..." Natsu recounted the tale that started it all.

~Two Months Ago at Magnolia Station~

At a train station in Magnolia where the sun is just setting down, stand three white haired mages all of them are siblings. They are going on a mission at a town about three hours from the city. The only reason they're not going is because they're waiting for a certain pink-headed dragon slayer.

"Jeez, what's taking him?" Mira asked in annoyance.

"I'm sure he's on his way." Lisanna replied.

"He better comes here because if he don't, I'll break his bones, heal him again then break his bones again until I decide if he had enough!" Mira declared with fire in her eyes.

'Natsu, you better come or else you will taste her wrath.' Lisanna and Elfman thought about the poor dragon slayer if he didn't come and sweatdropped at the same time.

Speaking of the pink-headed dragon slayer, he has arrived. From the looks of it, he ran from his home all the way to the station with his travelling pack. As Natsu is about to say something, the demon punch the poor dragon to the ground.

"Where the hell were you!?" Mira asked showing signs of irritation.

"Sorry, my house is really far from the station plus I live in the woods. I had to run all the way here." Natsu weakly answered Mira's question still lying on the ground.

"Okay, but next time be late and you'll pretty much regret it." Mira declared her intentions.

'Scary!' both siblings thought about their demonic elder sister.

"I swear! I promise with my life!" Natsu quickly stood up and saluted at the demon.

After dusting himself off, Natsu asked "Mira, what kind of S-class mission did you took?"

"It is about subduing a monster known as the 'Beast' terrorizing a town." Mira the showed a poster of the mission to Natsu.

"So what's the plan?" He asked the plan.

"It is really simple. All we have to do is weaken it enough for Elfman to take over it. Once weaken enough, you (she pointed at Natsu) and I will distract it so Elfman won't have any problems getting near to it. As for Lisanna, she will evacuate the town. Remember, it is going to attack a town so we really need to limit the casualties." Mira told the plan as well as showing seriousness due to the job being S-class.

"Aye! weaken the beast then distract it for Elfman and job well done." Natsu replied as he understood the plan.

"So you really have a brain after all." Mira teasingly said.

"Hey!" Natsu growled.

"So wait a minute. That means I can get to see how your magic works?" The siblings nodded. "Cool!" Natsu exclaim.

"Yeah! You can get to see how a man works." Elfman said while showing off.

"So how long till we get there?" Natsu asked while looking green.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll help you ease up the pain." Lisanna said trying to help.

"Really? Thanks Lisanna! You're the best." Lisanna blushed at what Natsu said.

Mira's eye suddenly twitched and felt jealousy as she saw the scene. She cursed herself for not being able to ask Natsu first. She then compose herself and said. "Oy let's go we have no time to waste." she sighed and entered the train.

"Aye!" Natsu said while slowly boarded the train

~About an hour aboard the train~

On a train moving towards a town and in a certain coach carries four passengers. There sat on one side Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss, on the other side sat Mirajane Strauss and Elfman Strauss. The four just sat there, although one namely a pink-headed dragon slayer lay on the lap of the Animal Take Over mage, waiting for the train to reach its destination.

"Ahh. So comfy." the dragon slayer talked in his sleep.

Lisanna giggled and blushed at the dragon slayer thinking he's cute when he sleep.

"You look so cute and peaceful." Lisanna can't help but blush again.

Mira however is not happy at what she saw. In fact, she radiates a demonic aura that scared the manliness out of her man-obsessed brother. She can't help but feel jealous that she is not the one who comforts the dragon slayer. She hates to admit it but she is in love with the salamander. How in the world did a beautiful yet tough girl fell for a troublesome guy? It is a story for another time.

Deciding to break the tension, Elfman spoke.

"So why did you let Natsu come?" Hoping this question will work and at the same time wondered.

Mira snapped back to reality and said. "Why did you ask? Getting jealous that he might hog all the action." She teasingly said.

"It's not that!" Elfman growled. "It's just that I'm worried he might do something stupid."

"Don't worry Elf-nii. Even it's Natsu, he can't be that dumb." Lisanna said while stroking Natsu's hair.

"Yeah Elfman. It's not like the end of the world." Mira said while glaring at what Lisanna is doing, who in fact didn't notice.

"Okay. Sorry I'd asked." Elfman replied still wasn't sure if it's right to let Natsu come. It's not that he doubts his abilities, he is worried something might go wrong the moment Natsu decides to think. He hoped that his sisters were right.

~Two Hours Later at their destination~

It was already night when they arrived. They decided to eat first at a restaurant and rest at a hotel before heading out later for their mission as they've been told that the 'Beast' will attack later midnight.

At the restaurant they are in, they just ate peacefully with the exception of Natsu who was munching down like a beast with a blackhole for a stomach. While eating, the demon kept glancing at the dragon slayer. Though this is not notice by her siblings, it is notice by none other than the dragon slayer.

'Why is Mira keep staring at me?' the dragon slayer thought and he suddenly felt a strange sensation. 'What is this feeling? Is it from Mira?' The dragon slayer then shrugged it off like it was nothing. Poor girl, she has fallen for a rather dense man.

After dinner, they went to the hotel to get some rest. They ordered two rooms, one for the guys and the other for the girls.

~In Natsu and Elfman's hotel room~

"Hey Natsu. What are you doing?" Elfman asked as he saw Natsu sitting cross-legged at bed and seems to be in deep thought.

"Hmmm. oh I was just thinking about something." Natsu snapped out of his thoughts and replied to Elfman's question.

"Is my manly ears working right? I could have sworn that the Natsu Dragneel I know never thinks." Elfman jokingly said.

"Shut the hell up man! A guy thinks whenever he wants." Natsu retorted.

"Not a guy like you." Elfman pointed at Natsu.

"Just go to sleep already. We had to go out by midnight later." Natsu growled at Elfman's jokes.

"Yeah. Good Night." Elfman yawned and went to bed.

Before going to sleep, the dragon slayer thought once more. 'What the hell this dream means!? And why the hell it involves me and that strange guy?' He thought for an answer but nothing came up. He soon slowly fall asleep.

~In Mira and Lisanna's hotel room~

'Hmmmm. I wonder what Natsu is thinking back at the park.' Lisanna thought while sitting on her bed with her arms crossed. 'He looked serious and...' She continues '...scared.' she finishes.

Mira saw her younger sister thinking. She slowly walked to her and sat right next to her. She then asked.

"Lisanna, what are you thinking?" Mira asked with a worried look.

She looked up to her elder sister and said. "Don't worry. It's nothing." Lisanna then smiled and went to bed.

"Okay, if you say so."

'She better not think about him but what can I do about it? I know she likes him but I like him too. I don't want to hurt my sister but I can't help but fall in love with him. I don't think I have a chance with him anyway. I always tease him plus he likes to hang out with her. I also think he saw my sister more than just a friend. I just a hope he sees something in me too.' Mira thought and she quickly shook her head to get rid of the thoughts of the dragon slayer being with her sister but failed. She sighed and went to bed.

~Around Midnight at the town our pink-headed hero is in~

*sound of the town bell ringing*

"Uwaaaah! Who's there?" the dragon slayer quickly woke up and stood.

*BAM*

The door of Natsu and Elfman's room quickly open revealing a battle ready Mirajane.

"Yo chumps! Wake up! The 'Beast' is here. Lisanna already went to help evacuate the town." Mira said while smacking her brother to wake up.

"Ow! It's time already. Alright, let this manly mission begin!" Elfman woke up from the pain and exclaimed.

"I'm fired up! Let's go!" Natsu too exclaimed.

"Come on! We have no time to waste." Mira said.

The two men quickly dressed up and follow Mira to where the monster is at.

~A Few Minutes Later somwhere out of town~

The group minus Lisanna went out of town in search for the monster they're looking for. Out there, they hear the sound of their target. With Natsu's incredible hearing, they manage to find it fast. They saw their target and it was huge. The 'Beast' is about the size of a building, bigger than their guild hall. The 'Beast'then let out a roar to frightened the group in front of it. Instead of running away (like that would ever happen), they readied themselves for a fight.

"Man! It's huge!" Elfman roared.

"Yeah! Now I'm fired up even more!" Natsu with his usual line.

"You guys ready?" Mira asked.

"Of course! Come on let's kick some ass already!" the two men exclaimed.

{Theme: Tai Ma Gekisen}

Mira smirked at what the two men have said and screamed **"Take Over: Satan Soul!"** A black magic circle appear above and the magic pressure she is exerting cause the very ground to shake. She then glowed brightly. After the light went down, a figure is shown revealing Mirajane in a even more beautiful and demonic way. She now wears a one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs which is at the font and back, revealing her stomach, cleavage and upper back. The suit she wears also has a spiky looking collar and tied around her neck a cravat tie. She dons high-heeled thigh-high boots and her arms a metal gauntlet. She also has a large black tail. Her white hair stands becoming a little longer and wilder and her face looks different. There is a thin zigzag line crossing her right eye vertically and as well as black lipstick. This appearance gives her the epithet she deserves. She not only looking menacingly but also beautiful. It even caught the eye of a certain dense pink-haired man.

'Damn she even looked more beautiful.' he thought as he look in awe at the demon. 'What the hell I'm thinking? Focus brain, Focus!' he shook his head and instead began to focus at the monster at hand.

"Okay! Let me get the first hit." He then suck some air then into a blowing position. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

A large torrent of flame came from his mouth and it hit it's target. The monster step back a little from the flames. After it's done, the monster tried to punch Natsu but he quickly dodge.

"Elfman!" He yelled his friend's name. Said name jump from behind to the front.

**"Beast Arm: Iron Bull" **His right arm transform into a large metallic beast arm. He then proceed to punch the monster with his enhanced arm to the gut which cause the monster to be knocked down. The monster tried to stand up but was hit by another wave of magic this time from the demon herself.

**"Darkness Stream" **she sends a wave of dark energy at the monster. The poor monster didn't see that coming.

They kept attacking until it wears down. After the many hits the monster took, it look like it was weakened. Taking advantage at this they decided to end it.

**"Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" **Natsu sends a powerful torrent of flames to the monster at the same time Mira unleashes a powerful dark energy attack. **"Soul Extinction!" **The two attacks combine is strong enough to destroy knocked the monster down.

"Elfman! Now!" Mira yelled.

**"Take Over!" **Elfman glowed as well as the 'Beast'. Then the 'Beast' is being suck by Elfman and now Elfman began to transform.

{Theme End}

"Is Elfman taking it over?" Mira nodded. "Looks awesome! Can't wait to see how he looks like."

"Don't get your pants twisted in the bunch. We have to be careful, there is a chance that he might lose control." Mira said.

"Don't worry. This is Elfman we're talking about. He'll be fine."

Mira smirked at Natsu's comment. They stand there and watch as Elfman finishes his transformation. The light faded showing Elfman his new form. He looked like the 'Beast' but has pants, around the same height as him and his white hair. They cheer as they thought the mission is finally over but will soon know it's not over yet.

"Way to go lil bro! I know you could do it." Mira said as she cheered her brother.

"Nice job man!" Natsu also cheered for Elfman.

At Elfman's mind, he saw his friends cheering at him. He was about to say something but was cut off.

"Foolish human! Think you can control me! Well think again." The 'Beast' said in his mind.

"What!? How?" Elfman shockingly asked.

"My mind is stronger than you think boy. I'm thinking using this opportunity to kill them."

"I can't let you! Natsu! Nee-chan! Run away!"

"Hahahahaha! It's no use." the 'Beast' continued laughing before contoling the take over mage's body.

"Run away!" He continues to scream but to no avail.

Back to reality, the two mages cheered on at the 'victory'. Then Mira noticed something strange about her brother.

"Uh Elf, are you okay?" She asked her brother.

"Um Mira what happened to his eyes?" Natsu pointed at the take over mage's eye. It look soulless. Then the 'Beast' took over Elfman's body,it grew to the size of a building and began attacking them.

"Shit! Elfman loss control." Mira said while quickly dodging an attack from the monster.

"What happened?" Natsu asked shocked at Elfman losing control.

"I think we're underestimating it. It's smarter than it looks." Mira replied.

"So what's the plan?" Natsu asked once again while dodging.

"Distract him. I'll think of something." Mira answered.

Natsu nodded. "Hey you oversized monkey! Think you can hit me?" He said hopefully it noticed him. The good news, it did and the bad news , it started to target him.

"Um Mira. Do something!" Natsu yelled while fighting for his life.

"Trying!" Mira still haven't thought of a plan.

"Well hurry up! I don't think I can hold on!"

Not wasting anymore time, she decided that it would be best to defeat it while it may hurt her brother, it is the best way to get him back in control.

"Natsu! Let's defeat it! There's no other way!"

"Got it!"

**"Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!" **he then attacked at the 'Beast'.

**"Dark Palm!" **Mira too attacked it.

"Yo Elfman! Snapped out of it!" Natsu yelled hoping that his friend would gain control but it was in vain.

"Okay, you've asked for it." Natsu then threw a barrage of attacks at the 'Beast' and Mira too launch some attacks hoping it would be weaken enough for her brother to regain control. The 'Beast' seemingly looked weak enough but it's part of its plan.

"One more attack, Elfman will snap out of it." Natsu notice it's weak but not realizing it's a trap. He then charge at it.

"Natsu wait! It's a trap!" Mira tried to warn him but it's too late.

**"Fire Drag-" **before the spell even finish, Natsu was hit and thrown off at a short distance. "AHHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed in pain. The 'Beast' decided to finish him off while he's trying to get up. As Natsu is about to be killed, Mira then shielded him from the attack but was thrown at quite at a distance along with Natsu and her transformation closes.

Natsu realized what happened, he went to where Mira was. He checked if she is okay. She is fine but she broke her arm and leg.

"Dang it! How are we supposed to beat now!" Natsu angrily said.

"We'll think of something." Mira said.

Lisanna went to the group after finishing evacuating the the town. She saw Natsu and her sister at the ground injured.

"Natsu! Mira-nee! What happened!?" Lisanna said while getting close to the two.

"Elfman loss control and manages to get us injured." Natsu said.

They turn around to where the 'Beast' is to see it coming towards them. Lisanna decided that she will be the one to snap him out.

"Lisanna, what are you doing?" Mira asked.

"Don't worry. I'll wake Elf-nii up."

"Don't Lisanna!" Natsu tried to warn her.

As the monster drew closer, Lisanna step in front of it and tried to reason with it.

"Elf-nii! Wake up! Look at what your doing." She then glanced where Natsu and Mira are.

"We forgive you! Just please turn back and we can go home." She reasoned with a smile but it was all for nothing as the monster raised its hand and smacked her sending her flying at a distance.

"Lisanna!" Mira shouted in horror as she saw her sister getting hit. Natsu too stood in horror at what happened and felt something inside him just snapped then his mind is filled with images. The images show a boy in a destroyed village and in front of him, two adults that are bloodied and dead. He cried at that image and finally rage took over his mind and body.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed in pain as the flames come out his body.

~Present Time somewhere at the middle of an ocean~

"That's pretty much it. After Lisanna went flying (cue tears), I blacked out." Natsu finishes his story while trying not to cry.

"I don't think that's it Natsu. You just went berserk. Don't you remember anything at all."

"I'm serious Hap. I don't remember anything else."

"You sure Natsu. I don't think anyone would just lose control like that."

"Please Happy just stop."

"Okay Natsu, I'll stop."

"Thanks again Hap."

As they protect themselves from the storm, Natsu thought at what Happy said. 'Sorry about that Hap but I can't tell you that the reason that I was angry because I broke a promise that I made long ago and I was supposed to keep it till the day I die.'

~Two Months Ago somewhere outside of a town~

{Theme: Salamander Theme}

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed in pain as the flames come out his body.

It slowly covered Natsu as the flames continue to come out. Then the slowly faded revealing a very different Natsu. His very presence oozed power. His hair is a little longer and spikier. His face and arms are covered by what looks like dragon scale. His teeth and nails are sharper. But what takes the cake is that his eyes are blood-shot red. To finish the touch is that there is flames all around him but he is still visible. Mira looked at Natsu with awe because of the magic he releases and fear because he looks like he's ready to kill.

The 'Beast' noticed the dragon slayer. It decides to kill him before going on a rampage. It then throws a punch to the dragon slayer hoping it would kill him. Mira saw this and she tried to warn Natsu but didn't expect at what he did.

He blocked the punch with just one hand and he grip the monster's hand. The 'Beast' tried free his hand but the grip is too strong. He then threw another punch with its free arm but was countered and Natsu threw the huge monster with such ease.

Natsu then unleashes a porwerful fire attack that instantly defeated the monster. Then the monster turn back to normal leaving an unconscious Elfman. After finishing what needs to be done, Natsu let out a loud powerful roar before going back to normal and blacked out.

{Theme End}

Mira still shocked at what happened before finally realizing that she forgot that her sister went flying. She then went to the direction her sister went. Despite the injuries she sustain, she found her sister lying on the ground and in death's bed.

"Lisanna!" she screamed her sister's name hoping that she's still alive.

"Mira-nee, is that you?" she weakly asked.

"Yeah it's me. Don't worry we'll fix you up and we can go home."

"Mira-nee, I think it's time."

"Don't say that you're going to die!" Mira said while tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Mira-nee, tell everyone that I'm sorry and please tell them don't be sad. Tell Elfman that don't blame himself for what happened and also tell Natsu to live on for me." she said while she started to glow and slowly float in the air.

"What's happening!?" Mira was shocked at what she saw.

"Please don't leave yet! Please." Tears are flowing out of Mira's eyes like waterfalls.

"Goodbye. And take care." Lisanna said before disappearing.

Mira stood there broke of her will as she screamed her little sister's name before passing out.

"Lisanna!"

_It is a truly sad tale but it's not over. Now that Natsu unleashes his power, what will he do? What are the images on his mind? Will he able to take the death of his friend well? It seems this chapter creates more questions than answer but only time will tell. Until the next chapter._

* * *

><p>=Preview=<p>

A chibi Natsu and Happy appear and on the background, a request board.

Happy: Hey Natsu. What is that?

Natsu: I heard from Igneel that it's called **Dragon Force**.

Happy: Sounds powerful.

Natsu: You have no idea.

Happy: How does one activate it?

Natsu: No clue.

Happy: But in this chapter, you seem to activate it with anger.

Natsu: Hmmm, I'll get to activate it whenever I'm mad.

Happy: I don't think you get the point.

Natsu: What do you mean!?

Natsu & Happy: Next time on Hidden Flames. **_Rage _**_**of the**_** _Heart_**.

Happy: On the next chapter, we will get a special guest.

Natsu: Wonder who it is.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Manage to finish it but I doubt I'll manage to finish ch 3 in a short while. Gotta take a break sometimes. May have slight problems with writing this because the iPad has its own issues. Anyways thanks for reading

- LagiaHunter


End file.
